Mechanics' cabinets and tool cabinets typically are fabricated from sheet metal and may include a cabinet enclosure with hinged doors. In order to provide security for the contents within the cabinet, a locking system may be provided. The locking system will normally include a key actuated mechanism which enables locking of the doors in a closed position. Actuation or release of the key operated mechanism is necessary in order to release or unlock the doors.